lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo vs. Evil
" " is the tenth episode of Season 2 of Lab Rats. It is the 30th episode of the series. This episode first aired on June 24, 2013. Plot Leo follows Marcus to his secret lair to gather evidence that proves he’s bionic but ends up captured by Marcus. Meanwhile, the Lab Rats scramble to bring Tasha back before Davenport finds out that they accidentally teleport her to parts unknown. Story Leo gets threatened by Marcus, which leads him to want to gather information that he is bionic and show Davenport. He ends up following him to his house, and sneaking into his lair, and takes pictures of proof that he knows that Adam, Bree, and Chase are bionic, and Marcus's capsule, then gets captured by Marcus, who unleashes a giant robot that chases Leo around the lair and later captures him. Leo makes a deal with Marcus that if he can survive what Marcus does to him, he has to let him go, and when they shake on it, Leo licks his hand then shakes Marcus's hand, which allows him to get his hands on the controller that powers the robot. Marcus then uses his Heat Vision to destroy the robot, giving Leo time to escape. Meanwhile Davenport shows off his newest invention, a teleporter that molecularly transfers an object via a GPS signal. Adam accidentally turns it on, and Tasha walks in the room but accidentally gets teleported. The Lab Rats then must try to find a way to get her back without telling Davenport, but he eventually finds out. Since the return function was corrupted and did not work perfectly, they could not use the teleporter to get her back, so Adam decides to call her (off screen) and she comes back by taking the bus. Chase and Davenport then apologize for criticizing Adam's ideas. Leo walks in and says that he has proof that Marcus is evil, but his phone gets destroyed by the teleporter. At the end of the episode, Leo, the Lab Rats, and Davenport go to Marcus's house and he wants to show them the secret entryway into Marcus's house, but no one believes him, and they all leave. Cast Main Cast *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Mateus Ward as Marcus *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Will Forte as Eddy Trivia *This is the first episode that Marcus' dad was revealed, although he was mentioned early. It also reveals he is the mysterious figure Marcus is working for. *It is also revealed that Davenport might suspect something. *Some of Marcus' dad's plans are shown, but not revealed. *There are cameras in Marcus' lab. *The reason why Marcus & his dad want to capture Adam, Bree, and Chase is revealed in Bionic Showdown. *Adam likes meatloaf. *Marcus Davenport would have been exposed if it wasn't for Davenport's teleporter. * In this episode, Douglas is credited as "Shadowy Figure." Memorable Quotes Gallery Transcript Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:Eddy episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Bad Guys Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:June Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Marcus Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Summer